Light, Shadow and Love
by AWdgm
Summary: Aomine Daiki knows Kuroko Tetsuya since young, Warning!Character OC, rated M just to be safe. Aomine Daiki desires to be called on his given name "Daiki" from his lover, Tetsu while the two of them find the true meaning of "love". Tou-ou!Kuroko in hope of recovering from heart break of his parents' tragic accident. Daiki struggles to realize who he truly love. Warning!Love Betrayal
1. Shadow and Light

**Author's Notes:**

_AoKuro happens to be my new favorite yaoi pairing. I realized that there aren't many AoKuro fan fictions written. There are surprisingly a lot of AoKise fictions… I don't hate this pairing but I just prefer AoKuro over AoKise, that is all. I support KiseKuro too, they are just so cute! Please support this fiction by REVIEWING, FAVORING and most importantly, FOLLOWING this fiction because this is __**not**__ a one-shot. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

"_Please take care of your son. We are going on honeymoon tour tomorrow," Mr. Kuroko handed over his 5 year-old son, Kuroko Tetsuya to their neighbor and friend, Mr. Aomine. Their son was staring in curiosity at the smaller boy who is at his age. "We will be back as soon as possible," Mrs. Kuroko promised as she placed the little luggage on the floor._

**End of Summary…**

**光、影と愛**

**Light, Shadow and Love: Chapter 1**

_"Can I call you Tetsu?" the navy blue haired little boy asked out of boredom. One on one match with the new housemate was quite boring. _

_ "Of course, Aomine-kun," the sky blue haired boy answered in monotone. _

_ "You can just call me Daiki you know?" _

_ However, Tetsu was just quietly staring at his smiling playmate. The both of them stopped playing and stared at each other's eyes for a long time…as if they would be staring for eternity. The world around them began spinning at an ascending speed. _

"Aomine-kun," the voice he most familiars is _moaning_ his name.

"Tetsu, it's _Daiki_," Daiki gives a quick lick at the hardened pink nipple and immediately sucks on it greedily like a hungry baby will do.

"Ah-uh, ah…Aomine-kun," Tetsuya's feminine body curls up in a beautiful arc because of his lover-cum-partner's skillful touches. Daiki knows where his Tetsu likes to be touched and all the sensitive spots on this angelic body.

"I love you," Tetsuya confesses as he embraces the tanned man.

Daiki gives a gentle smile and leans in for a passionate kiss. His left hand is pumping his huge dick to hardness while his right is preparing the eager tight hole.

"We ran out of lube, I am dry-fucking you tonight,"

His uke widen his sky blue eyes at Daiki, he states in monotone, and disbelief: "We bought a new bottle not more than month ago," but all Kuroko Tetsuya gets is a stupid grin. He is immediately flipped in a position where the uke's ass is up in the air.

"I finished the remaining on our last fuck 2 nights ago," Without warning, he trusts his cock inside the hot, tight cavern. Tetsuya has his mouth opened; no scream or moaning can be heard because of the silent scream…

"So…so deep…! Aomine-kun, you are so huge! More…_more_," Tears begin rolling down from the corners of his eyes. Daiki hits his sweet spot on the first try and repeatedly on the following trusts. He is _that_ good in bed, not just in basketball courts.

"Heh, you are so lewd, Tetsu…" The tanned man kisses on those sinfully addicting lips again. "Only I can see this part of you, right?"

"Only you, Aomine-kun… Ah-ah! Only you… YES!" Kuroko Tetsuya is in a lusty mess, his mind is only thinking about his lover, his body is clinging onto his lover, his mouth is crying for more of Aomine Daiki… Only his _light_ can make this shadow a mess like he is now.

**O.O**

"…I don't think I am able to leave the bed tomorrow," Tetsuya states sleepily as his lover is cleaning both of them after sex.

"Does it matters? We are still on summer holiday anyways," Daiki reminds, he gives a small kiss on his lover's forehead, telling his Tetsu that he can just relax and sleep.

He is a stubborn shadow, Aomine Daiki knows that. Tetsuya refuses to give in to the drowsiness until the he is in the safe arms of the tanned man on the bed, with the covers removed.

Daiki gives a small peck on those kissable lips. He stares at his lover's sleeping face until he finally enters into dreamland. He can feel his shadow muffling softly as if he is in great pain, the small body buries himself onto the tall man's chest. Aomine Daiki knows what his lover is dreaming of and he knows how to calm Tetsuya down. He tightens his embrace around the small body, hinting the boy that he is beside him. Kuroko Tetsuya slowly quiets down then his breathing returns to normal.

One day, I will make you call out my name.

I will break the uncomfortable, insecure feeling that is forever troubling you.

I will bring you confidence.

I will always be on your side, lighting your way to me.

_A big pair of sky blue eyes was staring at the front door, waiting eagerly at something to happen. He was slowly munching down on his bacon. "When are papa and mama coming back, Uncle Aomine?"_

_ "Soon, Tetsuya-kun," Mr. Aomine forced a smile and patted the small child's head. He could see his wife secretly hiding away today morning's newspaper. The young Aomine Daiki was curiously staring at the odd behavior of his mother while he was having food stuffed inside his mouth. _

_ They didn't mean to hide the truth from Tetsuya forever but he was still a child… They couldn't bring themselves to hurt the innocent boy. Until one day, 13-year-old Daiki and Tetsuya were having the whole house to themselves while the husband and wife were out of town for some business. They found an 8 year-old newspaper page. _

_ Kuroko Tetsuya had never cried so much in his entire life. He had never tasted the feeling of pain which is too much overwhelming. Aomine Daiki felt his heart ache seeing his usual quiet shadow crying out loud, clinging onto the old fragile newspaper. _

_ "It's alright, Tetsu, I am here for you forever," Daiki hugged on the small body. His arms were wrapped tightly around his partner. _

"I love you, _Daiki_, for eternity," Tetsuya whispers softly, tears begin streaming down. "Please don't leave me, _please_."

**To be continue...**


	2. First Date

**Author's Notes:**

_I've introduced the main pairing in the 1__st__ chapter. Now let me just introduce Satsuki's role in my story and Kise-kun… Could they be either Kuroko-chi or Aomine-kun's love rival? I can't really decide so I made it a reader's choice. However, the ending will still be AoKuro because there really aren't many AoKuro fan fictions here and outside too. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

"_Please take care of my son. We are going on honeymoon tour tomorrow," Mr. Kuroko handed over his 5 year-old son, Kuroko Tetsuya to their neighbor and friend, Mr. Aomine. Their son was staring in curiosity at the smaller boy who is at his age. "We will be back as soon as possible," Mrs. Kuroko promised as she placed the little luggage on the floor. Yet, they never came back… _

**End of Summary…**

**光、影と愛**

**Light, Shadow and Love: Chapter 2**

"Aomine-kun, please wake up," Kuroko Tetsuya tried to shake his partner awake but Aomine Daiki was a well known dead sleeper. He gave his lover a kiss, he threatened him that he would throw his ero books away, he pulled the blanket… The idiot did not move an inch from the bed. _My last option…_ Kuroko walked out of the bedroom for a while and returned a few minutes; face painted red with watery eyes.

Hearing familiar sobbing sounds, Aomine Daiki jumped off from his bed and wrapped his arms around his shadow. "I am sorry, I am sorry… Tetsu, I am so sorry…"

Yep, the last and probably the most effective option would be crying in front of his lover. Aomine-kun has a weak spot for him when Tetsu cried.

"The chili is too hot…" Kuroko Tetsuya mumbled in his lover's chest.

"…Huh…"

Anyways, waking Aomine Daiki; the mission completed.

"What movies do you want to watch, Tetsu?" They were at the cinema, and there should be a lot of options, from action to science fiction related because they were in the cinema but no, this crappy cinema only has chick flicks, chick flicks, and more chick flicks which were now showing instead. Well, there was a romance movie but it was an adult movie. Well…his light wanted to watch it because the female characters in the movies were all hot and sexy but his shadow won't be able to enter…

"I don't know, Aomine-kun. What do you want to watch?"

With a bored expression, Aomine-kun pointed at the adult movie. Tetsu was about to comment on his lover's choice but his phone suddenly rang. "Kise-kun…?" His shadow back-faced his lover and accepted the other man's call. _We are on a fucking date! Why the fuck is Kise calling at this moment?!_ Aomine was instantly pissed and snatched his lover's phone. The Teiko Ace had declared that he would be going on a date with his shadow by sending an instant message to each and every members of the Generation of Miracles. He also stated he did not wish to be interrupted.

"Why are you calling Tetsu, Kise?" Aomine asked in annoyance.

"Aomine-cchi, this is urgent! I am having a date later this evening and I don't know what to wear!" _Click!_ Aomine Daiki had made a mental reminder to kill Kise Ryota as soon as they meet up for their summer practices which would be a week after.

"Tetsu, switch off your phone," Returning his lover's phone, he took out his phone from his pocket and switched his phone off as well. They were on their first date and Aomine Daiki wanted to be alone with his lover for today.

"Aomine-kun, we are not watching movies anymore?" The smaller figure was being dragged away from the cinema by his lover.

"Lets' go shopping," Aomine-kun gave a quick kiss on Tetsu's forehead and pulled him closer where the taller of the two had his arm clung on the smaller man's shoulders.

Shopping in a gay sex shop?

Kuroko Tetsuya was wearing a maid outfit. The skirt was barely long enough to cover up his private and he didn't dare to walk out from the changing room. He was just staring at the expressionless reflection of himself in a maid outfit and mentally complaining to God regarding his shortness and also the slim and feminine body figure. He also forgot to lock the door.

"Tetsu, try on this…" Aomine-kun just barged into the small space and he was absolutely stunned at what was in front of his eyes. In pure panic, Tetsu tried to pull the skirt down but he was afraid he would tear off the dress as well. Whatever white outfit that was originally on the tanned man's hands was now lying cold on the floor, completely forgotten. "Tetsu, you look hot in this!" The shadow could see hints of lust in his lover's eyes and hearing the compliment made his face blush as red as an apple.

"We are not doing it in the public, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko tried to push his lover away when the stronger male was trying to touch him. They are in a fucking sex shop, damn it!

They got a few more bottles of lubes, a new outfit for his uke and they also got free panties for free! Kuroko's face darkened seeing the complimentary lacey (not to mention girlish pink) female underpants. His light was more than happy to pay high price to see Tetsu in a fully dressed maid outfit.

They went to different shops after that, normal sports shops, thankfully. Tetsu wanted to buy a new pair of wristbands and Aomine-kun wanted a new pair of shoes because he felt the current shoes were getting tight on his feet.

"Can I get these at a size bigger than these?" Aomine-kun requested to a shop attendant and turned to face his shadow who was just observing other people in the shop, something Tetsu liked to do since young. "Tetsu, do you need a new pair of shoes?"

"None of these sizes will fit, Aomine-kun," Tetsu gave a sad reply.

"You can try the children's shoes!" His light joked and Tetsu just gave him a cute pout as a reply. The shop attendant returned with Aomine-kun's request and he was delighted to wear them on the basketball court soon.

It was a little early for lunch but both of them didn't want to wait in a long queue for lunch so they headed to the nearest Maji Burgers soon after they got Aomine-kun's new shoes. The tanned man insisted they should head to a _real_ restaurant instead of a fast food restaurant but the smaller figure was addicted to the vanilla shake.

"It is no wonder why you never grow, Tetsu," Aomine Daiki stated as he munch down on his favorite burger. Yet, Kuroko Tetsuya was only grinning happily and sipping on the sweet beverage.

"Aomine-kun, lets' has desserts there," Tetsu held onto his lover's arms and pointed at a random shop. "Momoi-san stated that the vanilla ice-cream there is really good! They are also famous with your favorite, brownies." _Tetsu sounds like a child sometimes…_ The tanned man sighed and followed the smaller man to the shop he eagerly wanted to go.

Apparently, the shop hired only females and all eyes were staring at a certain basketball player. They were whispering something to each other and giggled. Kuroko Tetsuya was beginning to feel uncomfortable and it seemed that the girls did not notice the small man's presence.

"Welcome, my name is Kairi. May I take your order, sir?" A cute girl smiled sweetly and handed Aomine Daiki a menu.

"Actually, this is a table for two," Aomine-kun pointed at his lover who was actually sitting right in front of him to the waitress.

"Gyah!" the girl called Kairi called out in surprise when she saw Kuroko whose presence was weak. In a few seconds, she managed to get back to herself and gave the smaller man a menu. "May I take your orders?"

"Brownie,"

"I would like the Vanilla Deluxe, thank you,"

Aomine-kun gave his shadow a grin as soon as the waitress left. Tetsu flashed his lover a sweet smile, stating that he was really happy for today's date. They were having a casual chat when another different waitress approached to their table with their orders and a complimentary Cappuccino for Aomine Daiki?

The coffee art was a shape of a heart and Kuroko could see the effort of it since it was really…pretty. As soon as Daiki picked up the cup, both noticed a piece of pink paper. His shadow's face darkened and was just shoving big scoops of ice-creams into the small mouth. Aomine-kun chuckled at his lover's way of expressing jealousy.

"Tetsu, feed me," Aomine pointed at the untouched slice of brownies and stared at his blushing lover with his chin resting on his palm. _Tetsu is so cute_.

The waitresses who were occasionally sneaking peeks of the tanned, tall and handsome customer felt heart broken when they saw the romantically sweet moment of the uke feeding small bits of the brownies to his seme.

The couple soon left after they paid for the desserts. The cappuccino still had ¾ left and most of Tetsu's ice cream was melted. The only thing they managed to finish was the brownies. The tanned man also didn't take the pink paper which was actually usable discount vouchers. Tetsu didn't seem to wish to return to the shop anyways.

Aomine Daiki _knew _because he came here with Satsuki to buy the best vanilla cake in town for Tetsu's birthday.

"Tetsu, lets' go in and fuck," The couple shared a passionate kiss in front of their front door, stating the end of their date. Kuroko Tetsuya wanted to protest of his lover's perverted mind but he was silenced by another kiss.

First date: Success!


End file.
